Shatter Me
by AD Axel
Summary: An organic baby is brought to a world made of metal. Given to and raised by Ratchet, she must struggle with being an outsider on the planet where organics are considered slaves or pets. But things have a way of looking up in the form of an unsocial golden artist. Can two different races find love or will their origins keep them apart. AU Rewritten version of The Draca and The Lion


So this story is much different (I hope) then the others you might have read but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I'm pretty proud of it.

So this is the rewritten version of The Draca and The Lion - now called Stars Align (This title might change). Some things have been taken out and some have been added. More Pokemon involvement. I will tell you that many legendary Pokemon will be involved in this story, but not too many normal Pokemon. I have this whole idea for them.

So I hope you enjoy this remake.

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Gift to Be Cherished**_

Ratchet sighed heavily as he placed the last of his tools in the cabinet. It had been a long tiring orn at the clinic he worked at and he was not looking forward to the walk home. Granted he didn't live very far, but the area in which he did live in was not a particularly nice neighborhood. To many mechs and femmes starving for energon littered the streets and all one had to do is not pay attention to their surroundings to be caught by their filthy servos.

Picking up his med-kit, Ratchet left through the back door, making sure the clinic was locked up and the alarms on before heading towards an unusual rusted route surrounded by decrepit factory buildings long out of use and barren cyber-trees no longer bearing their crystal leaves. He took this path only because it was deserted by all except the occasional glitch-mouse.

He normally did not go this way, but Ratchet felt having a quiet walk was needed, even if it was a much longer way home.

Passing a rather large dune, he quickly stopped as something like a spark of light in the corner of his vision caught his attention. He turned, not knowing what to expect or find, but he hadn't been prepared for the blinding light that hit his optics. The space around him rippled with potent energy that buzzed across his armor and he felt as if his body had become suspended even thought his pedes were firmly on the ground.

He watched at a hole started to form before him, growing larger and larger till it was wider and taller than he was. A deep roar permeated the tunnel and almost deafened him in its intensity.

Ratchet could say he wasn't impressed by much, but the creature that passed through the swirling vortex before him, large and emanating power like nothing he ever felt, demanded admiration and respect. It landed in front of him and Ratchet had never before felt the need to shrink away from something. It looked down at him with piercing red-orange eyes and the medic stared back. The creature's body shone a light purple-white and what looked like deep violet bio-lights lining its body. It had broad wings sprouting from its back and a thick tail.

Two large arms hung in front of it and within its clawed hands was a tiny misty bubble.

Ratchet suddenly felt control of his body return to him and he fell limply to his knees. Though he no longer felt weighted by the energy they filled the air, he was unable to gather the strength to move when the large creature took a thundering step towards him. Its gaze was still locked on him and it bent a little, reaching its hands with the bubble out towards him.

Did it want him to take it?

It didn't seem to like Ratchet's hesitation and forcefully thrust the bubble into his arms. The force knocked him over and instinctively, he wrapping his arms around the bubble to protect it. The creature huffed as if pleased with itself and though Ratchet was very wary about it, he couldn't help but bark out his irritation with its actions.

"That was entirely unnecessary!" he shouted, not sure if it understood him, but he was given what sounded like a mirthful chuckle. Lowering to its haunches, the creature reached out and placed a claw tip on Ratchet's forehead. The action was almost motherly.

~:Care for little Rem. Give her love and safety, this is all I ask of you.:~ a feminine voice penetrated his processor. It startled him and he looked up to the towering behemoth before him. It-she-was speaking to him.

~:Telepathy. All governors know this, it is how we speak to other races.:~

So she was a mind reader too.

~:Only through physical contact and only the most predominate thought.:~ She tapped his forehead lightly to emphasize her point.

~:But I did not come to talk about my abilities. I came with a gift.:~ She motioned to the bubble in Ratchet's arms. ~:I have watched and you're a caring individual. You do not judge others by what they are and see all as equal. It is a quality not many have on your world. So I ask that you take Rem and care for her as if she were your own.:~

The bubble in Ratchet's arms wavered before dissipating into smoke to reveal a warm bundle of cloth. At first, he didn't understand what he was being given till his scanners picked up a tiny beating coming from within the fabric. As quick at lighting, he unwrapped the bundle and was surprised when a tiny pink face was revealed.

A sparkling.

He blinked. Why was he being given a sparkling? And not just any sparkling, she was an organic sparkling.

~:Because she needs you and you her.:~

"But I don't know the first thing about organics."

~:You are smart, you will learn.:~

"Flattery? Really?"

~:Only the truth, I would not have trusted you otherwise. But if you need help, there are those among your higher classes that know of organic biology, though careful of who you go to.:~ With those words, the great beast rose from her crouch and turned to the portal waiting for her return.

Ratchet's processor whirled with all that was happening and before the creature could leave he called out to her.

"Wait, you didn't even tell me who you are." He asked. He had the right to know who was trusting him with the life of another living-being.

She stopped and turned to him. "I am the draca Palkia, governor of space. Take care Ratchet, the time ahead of you will prove to be trifling, but with a little bit of faith you will prevail…all of you will." She said cryptically before the swirling vortex she had immerged from swallowed her back up and disappeared with a blink.

With the portal gone everything in the air seemed to right itself. No longer did Ratchet feel stifled as if his vents could not properly cycle oxygen to cool his systems.

He was brought out of his stupor by a tiny cry and his optics moved down to the baby in his arms. He would have thought that he had imagined it all but the small weight made pleading insanity impossible.

He wondered why Palkia thought Cybertron was a good place for the little sparkling to grow up. It was not uncommon knowledge that some bots—usually the higher ups— liked to import exotic organic species as pets. Sometimes, the more intelligent ones were used as servants and could be seen roaming the market places for their masters. Ratchet had met one or two before and they were shy but not unpleasant. Most of them were small, coming only to an average bots thigh so they kept mostly to the sides to avoid being squished.

And there was also quite a stigma against organics. Cybertronians were quite the egotistical species, believing themselves above other races so the chance the Rem would be accepted by them was slim.

But there had to be another reason other than Palkia believing he was a nice and caring, lonely bot who needed a sparkling to make him feel useful. Because that wasn't true….well maybe the lonely part. And maybe it did feel a little nice to be holding the sparkling in his arms, her very life depending solely on him.

'_That still doesn't answer my question, why me, why Cybertron._' Ratchet sighed, knowing that the question would probably never get answered. He shoved it to the back of his processors and let his attention waver to the fidgeting baby whose cries were starting to make him worried.

"You must be hungry….wait, what do I feed you?" Ratchet supposed he could take her to a vet that specialized in organics. There were a few clinics in Iacon and it wouldn't take long to get there. They would probably know what he needed to do.

With that in mind he sent a message to his roommate and friend Wheeljack that he would not be home until much later so he would not worry, and headed to main area of Iacon.

* * *

It did not take long for Ratchet to reach the clinic. He looked up at the large expensively made veterinary building and sighed, the warm weight of the little sparkling nestled in one of his medical compartments was quite soothing. He was sure he would not get the best welcome when he entered the building as he did not look the part of a Towers mech. This place looked so high class he almost didn't want to enter.

But Primus he wasn't a coward and so, with an air of no nonsense, he walked forward as the sliding doors parted for him. His presence was not acknowledged right away, but when it was he was not at all surprised by a few small gasps. Of course these bots would be stunned by his appearance. He had scratches and dents from some of his rowdier patients and his dull red and white paint job was nothing compared to the shiny, optic stabbing ones of the rich.

He marched up to the front and gave a hard look to the little white and blue nurse working behind the counter, daring him to say something about him being here. The bot, whose nametag read Dipper, squeaked and dropped his datapad and pen.

"M-may I help you s-sir." He asked timidly. Ratchet lifted an eyebrow ridge before giving a rough laugh.

"Course kid," he took the sparkling from the compartment in his arm, unwrapped part of the cloth and showed it to the nurse, "I have this organic sparkling I'd like to get checked out. Can you slide me in for an appointment today?

"Oh, l-let me check." Dipper turned to his console and typed in a few things. He took a second to read the holo-screen and pressed his finger to a line in the middle, with that done he returned his attention to Ratchet.

"We have a spot open in a joor. You can wait in the lobby." He told him. The medic smirked before leaving to go sit in the waiting area. Everyone looked at him. He didn't see a single lower looking bot anywhere. They were all fancy and finely painted and waxed. Some even had jewels engraved into their plating. They held various sized cages, each one with an organic inside. He couldn't get a very good look at them without getting in someone's space but he saw an occasional tail or hand sticking out. There were even a couple larger organics that were simply attached to a collar and leash.

Ratchet picked a spot further away from the others and sat down in the plush chair. He turned a nasty glare at the bots staring at him, "Don't you know staring is rude." He snapped, annoyed with them now and they hastily looked away.

A joor later and Ratchet heard his name called. He looked to see Dipper beckoning him over. He followed him down a hall and the nurse motioned to a room that he was to go in. It was not too small, big enough to fit at least five or six bots. There was a medical berth, a counter with a sink and servo dryer. Attached to the wall was the holo console to check files. On the counter were several instruments he had never seen before. They were most likely specially made for organics, as their needs were different from a Cybertronians.

He sat down in a chair next to the berth and Dipper handed him a datapad.

"I need you to fill this out before the vet comes if you please." He said. Ratchet nodded and took the pad to begin placing his info. It only took him a moment and he handed it back to the nurse, who told him the vet would be with him soon and left.

Ratchet didn't wait long before a medium built mech with brownish-red, black and white plating and bright gold optics entered the room. He had three spikes on either side of his helm and two sharp looking doorwings jutting from his back. They were held casually and when the vet medic looked up he had an easygoing smile on his faceplates.

"Ah, hello. My name is Techron. Dipper has explained to me that you have a baby you wish for me to check."

"Um, yes…" Ratchet stopped, remembering how he got Rem and thinking it probably wouldn't be the wisest idea to tell Techron - no matter how nice he seemed - the whole truth. A little white lie wouldn't hurt "I found it by an abandoned factory." Ratchet said, deliberately forgetting to add Rem's gender. The mech might want to know how he knew. Removing Rem from his medical compartment, he gently laid her on the exam berth.

He had not been expecting the gasp of surprise to come from the vet.

"Primus, I don't believe it." Techron muttered. He placed his datapad on the counter and approached the berth, a look of awe in his optics. He placed a finger on her tiny head, stroking her and looked up at Ratchet.

"Do you have any idea what you have found?" He asked. Ratchet snorted and shook his head.

"No, I don't. I believe that is why I came here." Now that wasn't a lie, because it seemed as if Palkia's gifting giving didn't included telling the receiver what they were getting.

"Of course, my apologies, I'm just shocked." He said, lifting Rem from her cocoon of blankets to just under the light from the ceiling to get a better look at her. Techron brought her away from the light just as she was starting to wiggle and cry viciously.

"Let's get you some warmer blankets and some food." He turned to Ratchet and smiled. "Allow me to get the little one situated and then I will explain everything to you." Without waiting for his reply, Techron scampered to the door and stuck his helm out. "I need a heated blanket and fresh bottle please." He ordered. Two femme nurses appeared a few clicks after with the requested items. One heated blanket and bottle filled with an opaque white liquid.

Techron handed Rem to a nurse who had the heated blanket open and ready. She wrapped the baby in the soft material and rubbed her gently, crooning to her and soothing her in a way only a femme could. She then took the bottle and brought it to the still whimpering baby who eagerly latchet onto it and begun a vigorous suckling.

Ratchet approached the nurse holding the baby. "What is it?" he asked, softly placing a finger on Rem's head. Rem chirped around her bottle and turned her head to him, surprising Ratchet by taking his finger into her tiny clawed hands. Her little eyes squinted open, adjusting to the light. It took a moment and before he knew it, large bright blue orbs were visible, taking in her first sights. Those sapphire blues promptly landed on Ratchet, staring intently at him.

Techron finally spoke up, answering his question. "It is a draca, a female, and she is what is called a dragon." He said proudly as if she was his. Ratchet nodded; his optics unable to leave the infants. Didn't Palkia say she was a Draca as well? Was Rem perhaps…her baby? Great, more questions that would probably never be answered.

"A dragon, what kind of creature is that?" His question caused the vet to laugh.

"A dragon is perhaps the rarest organic creature to exist. They are beautiful, intelligent…" Techron's optics darkened as he continued, "and dangerous."

Ratchet finally tore his gaze away to look at the vet. "What do you mean?"

Techron sighed and waved a servo. "Only two dragons have ever existed on Cybertron. Both were put down because they were violent. Like I said, dragons are intelligent, and these two felt confined and degraded. They were not treated as equals and seen as nothing put exotic pets. Vorns of being caged and showcased led them to become killers. It was not tolerated so they were killed." He explained, a deep sadness is his voice and his optics lowered to the ground in what looked like defeat.

Ratchet understood and was shocked and sickened, that a life, whether it was Cybertronian or not, could be snuffed without care. His gaze narrowed on the vet and with barely restrained anger he growled out.

"One of those dragons was yours wasn't it?"

Techron gritted his denta and clenched his servos into fists. "Yes, her name was Sayla, and I regret every day that I was not kinder to her, that I did not show her the respect she so deserved." He looked up and gave the baby a sad smile.

"Do you plan on keeping her?" he changed the subject, turning it from him to the newborn.

Ratchet huffed and looked too at the pink dragon. She never let her eyes stray from him and he admitted to himself that it was quite unnerving. He saw the intelligent awareness swimming in the blue pools and he knew, if he left her here, she would be handed to someone rich and possibly treated as the others were. No one deserved that kind of life. Was that why Palkia choose him? Because he wouldn't tolerant such blatant disregard for life no matter the species.

He thought about his living arrangement. He made a decent amount of credits from his job and his apartment did have three rooms. He would have to learn about the care of organics but as a medic he was sure he would manage.

"Yes," he said out loud, "I will keep her." The medic decided, although the decision had really been made for him once Rem had be placed in his arms, but it felt nice to believe he had a say in the matter. Techron sighed with relief. He would never take on another pet and he dreaded giving her to another.

"Alright…good. You should give her a designation and then we can set up her records. I'll go get the required datapads and be right back." He motioned for the nurse to give Ratchet the baby and she did, gently depositing her into the medic's arms and leaving. The vet paused at the door but didn't turn around.

"Ratchet, I will give you all her treatments for free." He said. Ratchet's helm snapped up.

"Why?"

"Because, it's that least I can do to make up for my mistake with Sayla. Just promise that she will be cared and loved for."

Ratchet looked at the little draca, her eyes shining as she continued to suckle on her bottle. "Of course."

The vet smiled. "Good." With that, he left the medic in the room alone.

Ratchet smirked. He had never thought he would become a caretaker. He didn't think he had it in him to be a Kalu. But the longer he looked at the little one curled in his arms he couldn't help but feel a need to see to her well-being. He would raise her right. She would be treated as any sparkling would be, with love and affection. She would be his youngling and Primus be slagged if anyone hurt her. He would personally see that they were refigured into mere drones.

Sitting down in a chair, he took a minute to take in her appearance. She was of course wrinkly and pink in color with blue eyes, four limbs and two appendages on her back that he knew would fill out to be wings. A long thin tail sprouted from her backside that she seemed to like to curl around his arm. She was not all flesh though. Five greyish claws were at the end of each of her front legs, her back legs only having four.

She was cute in Ratchet's opinion and was so very warm.

"What do you think Rem, do you want to come home with me" He asked her. He spoke to her using sparkling clicks, the simplest version of their language. He would teach her more as she got older but for now it would work, as she was still a newborn.

The little dragon trilled in happiness and snuggled closer to where his spark resided. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened, her bottle still firmly incased in her mouth at she settled down into recharge.

Warmth spread in his spark. A Kalu, he could get used to being called that. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her head.

Rem, his little Brightspark.

* * *

So some things you should know about Rem. As you noticed, I changed her name from Reshiram to just Rem to separate her from the original Reshiram. As for her looks, she definitely looks a lot different from a Reshiram. You wouldn't even know she is one. Her look has been remade to be purely original. More on her will be posted on my deviantart once I am finished with it. It will have a bio and everything.

The pairing in this story is still the same (RemxSunny)

**If you would like to see what Rem and Sunstreaker look like in this story please go to my DA account link on my main page look under the folder Shatter Me in my gallery. It is the two most recent pictures.**

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


End file.
